The Darkness Inside
by EvilLover99
Summary: Naruto was attacked as a young child, unleashing his darkness inside. Rated M for later chapters and some cursing.


EL: Well, is everyone ready for a story?  
Naruto: I'm not sure, what were you thinking?

EL: Heh, you're just going to have to wait and see.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naurto. I'm not putting a Disclaimer in every chapter, get over it. **

**On with the show!**

"Ja-ne" – normal talk

**"Humans are so tasty…" – Demon or Boss summon talk**

_'Heh, time to show these fools what I can really do.' – thinking_

**_'I'm hungry' – Demon or Boss summon thinking_**

************************************************** ***********************************It was a normal day in Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and Uzumaki Naruto was just waking up.  
"Ugh, what a long night." He said.

**"Well you spend all night training again." **A voice said from within Naruto's mindscape.

"I can't wait until I can finally leave this dump." Naruto stated.

**"Just wait a little longer. You need to get ready to go to the academy."**

"Fine Kyuubi, I'm getting dressed." Naruto said to the newly dubbed Kyuubi.

This was no normal morning for Uzumaki Naruto. Ever since he could remember he was beaten, scorned and hated by his village. Well one time someone went too far.

*****************************Flash Back 6 years*****************************************

'Why do they hate me?' A young child could be heard sobbing.

"Die demon!" An angry villager shouted.

A young child, Uzumaki Naruto had no idea why people hated him. Every time he tried to talk with someone, it only ended in being beaten or ignored. At the tender age of 6, he was almost at a breaking point in his life. Then suddenly a voice could be heard shouting.

"_Chidori!"_ Came the call from an unknown male.

Young Naruto had just been beaten within an inch of his life and now this happens. A shoves his hand covered in lightning through his chest. The pain was so great Naruto couldn't handle it so he did the only thing a young child could do at that time. He passed out.

*drip*

"What, where am I?" Naruto asked.

Naruto looked around and it appeared he was in a sewer. For some reason he felt a great source of power calling out to him.

**"Closer boy." A deep voice declared from the shadows.**

**"**Who's there?! Are you here to beat me too?" The fear in his voice was evident.

**"No child, I mean you no harm. Come closer, all will be explained." The voice said once again.**

Naruto, letting his curiosity getting the best of him followed the voice. He was walking for a few moments, feeling the power grow stronger every second. He walked until he came across a great cage with the kanji for "seal" on it. Looking closer Naruto noticed two blood red eyes staring at him.

"W-Who are you?" He asked.

**"I am the Kyuuib, and you are my jailor." **The Kyuubi said.

"You mean the nine tailed fox that attacked Konoha?"

**"The one and only." ** Kyuubi said.

Naruto and Kyuubi seemed to stare at each other for a few moments. Each one waiting for the other to say or do something.

"You the reason I'm hated!" Young Naruto exclaimed.

**"Yes I am, but I was controlled." **The Kyuubi said.

"What do you mean you were controlled?" Naruto asked.

**"Exactly as I said, I was just sitting in my den then all of the sudden I see two red eyes staring at me. The next thing I know I'm being sealed into you." **Kyuubi explained.

"So what are you planning to do now?" Naruto asked.

Despite popular belief Naruto was quite smart for his age. Growing up on your own for so long can have that affect on people.

**"Well the Fourth Hokage did something very foolish during the sealing. He rushed it. I must have been on such a rampage he had no choice but to hurry and seal me as fast as possible."**

Naruto listened soaking in every word, not daring to interrupt the Kyuubi.

**"So by rushing during my sealing he caused a massive problem. My chakara was meant to be slowly absorbed by you every 18 years. With what he did in one week you will have all my chakara, my memories and my powers." **Kyuubi continued.

Naruto was amazed. Here he was facing the great Kyuubi and being told he would gain all his powers.

**"There is also a problem with your body absorbing all of my chakara at once. It will kill you….Unless you allow me to alter your body so you can handle it." **The Kyuubi said.

Naruto was even more confused now. The Kyuubi would be willing to help him?

"Why help me? You know you're going to die. Why not stop it?"  
The Kyuubi pondered the question for a bit before finally giving his answer.

**"It is…I have grown tired of living. My mate, my kits have all died before me. I am the only one left." **Kyuubi said.

Naruto was feeling quite sad for the Kyuubi. He knew what it was like to lose everything. After all, he himself has nothing to live for now.

"So then, you're going to help me?" A sad but hopeful Naruto asked.

**"Yes boy I will. Just be ready."**

A/N: So how was it for a first chapter?

This story will have a dark Naruto. I can't stand the normal one, makes me want to puke. Please leave a comment telling me what you think. I'll try to update every week :) Pairing undecided. Comment if you have any suggestions.

EL: So what do you think so far?  
Naruto: Eh, I guess it's ok for a start. I hate having to see my younger self get beaten though.

EL: Yes, well, get over it.  
Until next time, Ja-ne!


End file.
